Music of the Night
by Raven Shadowrose
Summary: It is almost Jeff and Dixie's anniversary and Jeff has a special surprise planned for his wife. This is a little bit of a companion piece to Epiphany and Life's Trials, though you don't have to have read those to understand this story.


**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Title: Music of the Night**

**Rating: M**

**Paring: Jeff/Dixie**

**Summary: It is almost Jeff and Dixie's anniversary and Jeff has a special surprise planned for his wife. This is a little bit of a companion piece to Epiphany and Life's Trials, though you don't have to have read those to understand this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Casualty, nor do I own the lyrics to Music of the Night from Phantom of the Opera, the story is my property and I do not give permission for it to be shared elsewhere. This story does contain some adult material, if you do not like it then don't read, you have been warned.**

* * *

><p>Dixie fiddled with the crystal mask that was covering her face, she wasn't sure why she had let Rita coerce her into buying a dress that made her look like Christine from Phantom of the Opera. She wondered if the dress was better suited for a wedding than a masked ball. 'Dixie, stop messing with the mask, you look gorgeous.'<p>

'I'm not sure that this dress is me, I don't know why I let you talk me into this.'

'I think you know how good you look and there is part of you that is a little bit happy to be out of jeans and out of your comfort zone.' Dixie moved her hand up to her hair, it had been pinned up off her neck with a red rose and lots of little clips, she wasn't used to being so ladylike. 'Don't you dare,' Rita said sharply. 'That hair took me ages to do, if you pull it out of the clips then I will be very unhappy.' Dixie moved her hand away, she thought that it was a good idea to leave her hair alone.

'Rita, how are we supposed to know who everybody is?'

'You're not, it's a masked ball for a reason, the rules state that nobody is to reveal their identity to anyone until the end of the ball.'

'Then how am I supposed to know where Jeff is? He hasn't told me what he's wearing or anything, I won't know where he is, I don't want to dance with anyone else.'

'Dixie, just relax and enjoy yourself, I'm sure you'll find Jeff or he will find you eventually.'

'He'll have to find me then.' Dixie folded her arms, she wasn't sure how she was supposed to find Jeff when she didn't know what he was wearing. She was suspicious, Jeff hadn't told her what he was wearing for the ball, she wouldn't put it past him to have decided not to go and not tell her. If he had done that then she was going to be mad with him for making her go to the ball.

Jeff watched Dixie as she arrived with Rita, he was close enough to hear her asking Rita questions about where he was. He smiled when Rita told Dixie off for trying to touch her hair, he wasn't surprised by the fact that Dixie was out of her comfort zone. Jeff moved back as Dixie walked past him, he was sure that she wouldn't recognise him, though he didn't want to take the chance. He wanted Dixie to be unaware of his presence until later on, his plan was dependent on him surprising her. Jeff watched Rita leave Dixie's side and make her way over to him, he waited until she drew level with him before he spoke. 'Rita, is everything okay?'

'Your wife is suspicious, she thinks something is going on.'

'Of course she does, she has a very suspicious mind.'

'I know, hopefully you can pull everything off before she realises it is you.'

'I hope I can too.'

'The mask hides most of your face, as long as you don't speak then you should be fine.'

'Yeah, try and keep her from looking for me.'

'I'll try my best.'

'Cheers Rita, I owe you one princess.'

'I'd better get back before she comes looking for me and finds you before you're ready for her to know where you are.' Jeff let Rita go, he wondered if he would be able to make his plan work, he wanted to treat Dixie to an unforgettable night.

Dixie watched as more people filed into the ballroom, she still hadn't seen Jeff, she was wondering if he had abandoned her to this ball. The fact that it was the day before their anniversary hadn't gone unnoticed by Dixie, surely Jeff must know that it was coming up too. She remembered the time that Jeff had admitted how he felt about her during one of their arguments, she'd started to have feelings for him too. Dixie smiled, somehow the marriage that had started out as a ruse had become the best relationship that she'd ever had. She'd fallen pregnant with Sam and Sophia and John had moved in with them, she had the family that she'd always dreamed of. She looked around again, she was starting to get worried, what Jeff was in some sort of trouble or had been hurt? What if this was his way of saying that something wasn't right with their relationship. She frowned and tried to keep herself from worrying, she knew that Jeff loved her and the kids, he told her that he loved her often enough. Dixie tried to put her worries to one side, she knew that Jeff wouldn't leave her, their marriage was strong and a happy one.

Jeff watched Dixie as she looked around for him, he had been watching her whenever she was in his sight. He had been moving about to keep her from catching a glimpse of him for too long at any one time. She wasn't far from him now, he watched her closely as she scanned the room again for him. He took in the ivory dress that hugged her every curve, it flared out at the bottom and brushed the floor behind her. Dixie's shoulders and some of her back were left bare by the dress, he wanted to touch her, he wanted to hear the little moans she made whenever he caressed her skin. He wanted to tease her hair out from the clips that were keeping it back, he wanted to run his fingers through it and let them brush against Dixie's neck as he seduced her into being his. The necklace she was wearing rested just above her cleavage, he wanted to run his hands over her body and make her want him to take her. Jeff bit his lip as the thought of taking Dixie's dress off came into his mind, he had to calm himself down before he rushed into anything too quickly. He heard the music change into the piece that he had been waiting for, it was time to go and get Dixie.

Dixie felt as though she was being watched by someone, every time she thought she knew where the person was standing then they moved. She felt their eyes on her back, it was as though they were watching her every move and waiting for the right moment to pounce. She wished for it to be Jeff that was watching her and wanting her, but how could it be? Dixie looked around for Rita, perhaps she could see who it was that was watching from the shadows, she saw her dancing with some unknown man in a mask. She turned back to her drink and sipped some of it, if Jeff didn't turn up then she could always order herself another drink and drown out the thought that he had abandoned her at some party. Dixie heard the music change, she hadn't recognised most of the music that the band had been playing, though she recognised this piece, it was a favourite of hers after all. She had loved Phantom of the Opera since the time she had seen it on the television, Jeff put up with it because she liked it, she knew that he wasn't the biggest fan of it at all.

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakens the imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defences_

Dixie looked up to see a man stood in front of her, he held his hand out to her, he obviously wanted her to dance with him. She looked at his hand and up to his face, it was mostly covered by his mask, though there was something familiar in the way he moved. She recognised that he was dressed as the Phantom from Phantom of the Opera and wondered if it was just a coincidence, Rita had been so insistent that she dress as Christine for this evening. Dixie took a deep breath and she put her hand in his, she felt as though she was compelled to dance with him. She let him lead her through the couples and to the back of the ballroom where it was a bit quieter.

_Slowly, gently, night unfolds its splendour_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from the cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night_

Dixie looked around at the other couples, they all seemed to be lost in each other and in the music that was surrounding them all. She felt a finger under her chin and the man gently turned her head so that she was looking at him. He moved his hand down and it settled on her waist, she felt herself being drawn towards his body and she joined her hand with his as her other hand rested on his shoulder. Dixie felt a familiar sensation of safety and warmth flood her senses as the man moved her around the section of the ballroom that he had picked out for them both. There was a part of Dixie that felt as though it was Jeff that was holding her, she hoped that she was right and it wasn't just wishful thinking on her part.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

Jeff watched Dixie's face as he danced with her, she looked as though she had fallen under some sort of spell. He hoped that there was a part of her that was aware it was him that held her in his arms. He knew that he had been taking a big risk, Dixie could have refused to dance with him if she had thought that he was some random stranger. Jeff was glad that Dixie had taken his hand, he didn't want to reveal himself to her until the end of the song and he had the chance to get her out on the balcony and away from the people inside the ballroom.

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night_

Jeff heard Dixie sigh as he let his hand from her shoulder drift over her back, he wondered if the words were having an effect on her. The words sounded as though they were about seduction and urging someone to give in to their deepest fantasies and physical needs. He let his hand move further down Dixie's back and he felt her press herself closer to his body. It was at that moment he knew that Dixie knew it was him, he knew that she wouldn't get so close to any other man, he was the only the man that would get to be so intimate with her.

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be_

_Only then can you belong to me_

Dixie felt the familiar tingle she got whenever Jeff touched her start to run over her skin, she knew he was the man that was holding her in his arms. She pressed herself closer to his warmth and swallowed as his hands moved up to her neck and then down her arms. She gazed into his eyes, she saw the desire that he had for her in them, it was powerful and she found herself unable to look away from him. Dixie felt Jeff gently start to turn her so that she was facing away from him.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation_

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the music of the night_

Jeff let his hands move down Dixie's body and over her waist and hips, he felt her lean her head back against his shoulder and she closed her eyes. He tried to keep himself under control, he wanted to take her to a private room and make love to her, but he wanted to do it right, he wanted to treat her like a lady. Jeff felt Dixie move her head towards his as if for a kiss and he took her hand in his, he walked towards the balcony, he wanted to kiss her at the right time. He gently guided Dixie through the curtains and out onto the balcony. He watched her as she looked around and then turned to face him, he let his eyes meet hers and smiled at her.

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night_

Dixie felt herself slowly backed towards the edge of the balcony and an arm move around her waist to pull her closer to Jeff's body. She thought that it was him, but she had to be sure before she gave in and let him kiss her. 'Jeff?' She whispered.

'Hello princess.' She heard his lust for her in his voice and she lifted her head so that she was looking directly into his eyes.

'Kiss me.'

'With pleasure sweetheart.' Dixie closed her eyes as Jeff kissed her, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. She felt his hands move up and down her body, she knew that he wanted her as they lingered over the curve of her breast and at her hip. She felt his lips move over her neck and down towards her shoulder, she couldn't wait any longer, she had to have him. 'Jeff, take me home,' she moaned out as he kissed the sensitive spot on her neck.

'No need, princess.' Dixie felt Jeff take her hand and she followed him as he took her out of the ballroom and up the staircase she had seen on the way in.

Jeff fished out the key to the room that he had booked and he opened the door, he locked it behind Dixie and watched her as she looked around the room. He knew that she had spotted the large bed the very second that she walked in. 'Jeff, when did you organise this?'

'Hush princess, there'll be time for that later.' He saw Dixie nod and he walked over to her, he pulled her close to his body and wrapped his arms around her. Jeff captured Dixie's lips with his, he kissed her until her mouth opened and he could slip his tongue inside. He heard her moan when his hands moved over her body, he needed her to know how much he wanted her. He felt Dixie's hands open the waistcoat he was wearing and pulling his shirt out from inside his trousers. The insistence in Dixie's hands was clear to Jeff, he knew that she wanted him. Jeff took off Dixie's necklace and he put it to one side, he took the rose out of her hair and removed all the clips from it. He gently caressed her neck and ran his fingers through her hair, just like he'd wanted to do all evening as he'd been watching her. Jeff pulled down the zip on Dixie's dress and caressed the bare skin on her back. 'Dixie, I want you naked princess.'

'Then we share a common goal, I want you naked too Jeff.' He let Dixie remove his shirt and take his trousers off, she quickly removed his boxers and he saw her eye his rapidly growing erection. 'That's because of you princess, I want you so much.'

'I can see that.' Jeff pulled Dixie close to him, he took her dress off her shoulders and stripped her of her underwear, he needed to feel her skin against his, he needed to be inside her.

Dixie moaned when Jeff started kissing her neck and running his hands over her now naked body, she knew that he desired her and needed her. She felt him stop kissing her and she noticed that he was looking at something over her shoulder. 'Jeff?'

'Do you trust me princess?'

'You know I do, why?'

'I want to do something with you.'

'Like what.'

'You'll see.' Dixie let Jeff lead her over to the other side of the room and it surprised her when he stopped in front of a mirror.

'We've still got our masks on Jeff.' She took the mask off over her head and she saw Jeff do the same. She felt him wrap his arms around her and gently kiss her neck, one of his hands moved to her breast and he stroked it. His other hand moved down her body and snaked between her legs. Dixie saw herself blushing as she looked away from the mirror, she hadn't expected Jeff to touch her like that when she could see it happening.

Jeff stopped his movements and he kissed Dixie's cheek. 'Dixie, don't look away, I want you to watch, I want you to see how beautiful you are.'

'You're touching me though.'

'I know, I want you to see yourself as I see you.'

'How do you see me?'

'You're my sexy wife, the gorgeous woman that makes my life complete.'

'What do you want to do?' Jeff moved his head so he could whisper in Dixie's ear.

'I want to touch you, I want you to watch as I pleasure your body with my hands, I want you to watch yourself as you surrender to pleasure and come undone in my arms. You don't have to do it Dixie, it's your choice, I will respect your decision.' Jeff waited for Dixie to think through what he had just said to her, he wouldn't do anything to her without her permission.

Dixie looked back to the mirror, Jeff's hands were resting on her belly and he had his head on her shoulder. She was thinking about his words and how they had made her feel, she was tempted to give in, she was excited, she wanted to watch him touch her. 'Okay, touch me.'

'Are you sure?'

'I am.' Dixie watched Jeff's hands move gently over her breasts and stroke her nipples, she felt them harden beneath his fingers. She moaned when Jeff kissed her neck and moved his lips over her sensitive spots. She watched his hand move down her body and settle between her legs, she bit her lip as he started to stroke her clitoris. Dixie moaned, watching Jeff touching her was a turn on for her. She moaned again when Jeff pushed his fingers inside her body and stroked her clit with his thumb. She gripped Jeff's arm with her hand, she was close to orgasm and she couldn't trust her legs to hold her up once she came.

Jeff moved his hand over Dixie's breasts and pushed his fingers deeper inside her body, he stroked her clit and watched his fingers moving in and out of Dixie's body. The wanton display that was playing out in front of Jeff had made him hard, he wanted to be inside Dixie, but he wanted to watch her give into her pleasure first. He felt Dixie grip his arm and he moved his thumb to brush against her clitoris, he heard Dixie cry out in pleasure and felt her muscles tighten around his fingers. Jeff gently slipped his fingers out of Dixie's body and he guided her to the ground, he kissed her on the head and gave her time to recover after the orgasm she had just experienced.

Dixie felt Jeff's arm around her and she snuggled close to him, he was warm and he made her feel safe. She felt him kiss her on the head again and she looked up at him. 'Are you okay?'

'I am, I don't quite trust my legs to work just yet.' Dixie heard Jeff chuckle.

'I take it I did a good job then?'

'What makes you think that?'

'I heard you moaning and crying out in pleasure princess.'

'I had no idea that watching myself being touched like that could feel so good.'

'If you're a good girl then we'll get a mirror for the house.'

'What do I have to do?' Dixie smiled as Jeff's lips touched her cheek and his hands caressed her naked skin.

'Get on top, I want to watch you.'

'I think I can manage that.' Dixie carefully stood up and she followed Jeff to the bed, she knew that watching her when they made love made Jeff happy.

Jeff lay down on the bed, he felt Dixie's hands move over his body and he groaned in pleasure when she brushed one of them over his erection. He watched her as she slowly kissed her way down his body and circled her fingers around his nipples. He liked it when she touched him in the places she knew would make him moan in pleasure. 'Dixie, don't wait princess, I need to be inside you, I want to be inside your sexy body.'

'Do you want me Jeff?'

'You know I do princess.' Jeff held onto Dixie's hips as she slowly took his length inside her body, he watched her as she sat still and slowly beckoned him towards her. When he got close enough he felt her lips against his and she pushed her tongue in his mouth. Her fingers were running up and down his back and he felt her moan into his mouth as she moved herself on his length.

Dixie gently scratched her fingers over Jeff's back, she knew he liked it when she did it to him, she was rewarded with a groan when she reached the base of his spine. 'Fuck, Dixie, like that, don't stop princess.' She moaned when Jeff reached his hand down and played with her clit, she knew what he was doing, he was trying to make her orgasm again. 'Dixie, come for me, I want to hear you princess, be as loud as you like.'

'Oh, Jeff, I'm going to come, don't stop, please don't stop.' Dixie tightened her grip on Jeff's shoulders as her second orgasm made its way through her body. She cried out, she didn't care who heard her, she was totally lost in the moment.

Jeff steadied Dixie during her orgasm, it was intense, he could tell by the way she had cried out his name and held onto him. He liked watching her as she came, it turned him on, he wanted to make love to her and finish inside her body. He looked at Dixie, she looked as though she was getting tired, he carefully rolled her so he was lying on top of her. 'Dixie, wrap your legs around me.' He felt her do as he had asked her to and he started to move inside her. 'Dixie, my Dixie, I love you princess.'

'I love you too.'

'Always?'

'Always.' Jeff smiled and he moved closer to Dixie.

'Fuck Dix, I'm close.' He felt her running her nails over the base of his spine and he groaned, he knew that he would have the odd scratch mark, but he didn't care. Jeff pushed Dixie's other hand above her head and he looked into her eyes. He moved so that he was able to stimulate Dixie's clitoris with his free hand and he heard her moan as another orgasm moved through her body. Jeff closed his eyes and he cried out as he came inside Dixie's body. He let his head rest against her shoulder, their lovemaking had been intense and he needed some time to recover.

All was quiet in the bedroom as Jeff and Dixie got under the covers of the bed. Dixie rested her head against Jeff's chest and she felt his arms close around her. 'Jeff, where are the kids?'

'Nadia is looking after them.'

'You've put a lot of planning into this, haven't you?'

'I have, I wanted to treat my lovely wife.'

'Were you there all evening?'

'I was, I was watching you and waiting for the right moment to make my move.'

'I felt someone watching me, I hoped it would be you. I thought that you might have changed your mind about coming to the ball and I would be left on my own.'

'You'll never be alone princess, I promise you, I'll always be with you.'

'I love you Jeff, I always will.'

'I will always love you too princess.' Dixie smiled to herself, she cuddled herself closer to Jeff's warmth and to the feeling of safety that being in his arms always brought her.

Jeff kissed Dixie on the head, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, he liked having her in his arms. He looked up when he heard the clock outside the room start to chime, he counted the chimes and he tilted Dixie's chin so she was looking at him. 'Midnight, it's a new day, happy anniversary Mrs Collier.'

Happy anniversary Mr Collier.' Jeff smiled at his wife and held her closer to him.

'Go to sleep sweetheart,' he whispered quietly and kissed Dixie on the head. He held her close to him and stroked her hair as she closed her eyes. Jeff smiled to himself, he was looking forward to many more anniversaries with Dixie falling asleep and waking up in his arms.


End file.
